


Glitter and sharpie dicks

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cas is a hippy boy, Cats are perverts, Dean is a party boy, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is too drunk to drive and needs somewhere to crash, so of course he finds his way to Sam's apartment where he can easily break in and sleep on his brother's couch. He does not remember his brother having cats, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and sharpie dicks

Castiel was startled awake by a loud series of thumping noises coming from the living room of his small apartment. Blinking sleep away his heart rate was quick to pick up when it sounded like it wasn’t just a cat knocking books off the shelf, but possibly an intruder. Rolling off his mattress, Castiel retrieved the battered wooden baseball bat from the corner of his room and slinked down the hallway. Past the bathroom door a small u-shaped kitchen opened to the living room, where a vaguely man shaped lump was curled on the floor by the ugly futon.

Castiel was briefly worried that the person might be injured, but then he heard a rumbling snore build. Rolling his eyes, he padded over a little closer, within poking range of his bat. One of his traitorous cats was sitting triumphantly on the highest point of the man kneading at him. Poking what looked like a shoulder - the light switch was on the other side of the room so he had only a weak street lamp through the open window to see by - Castiel was tense but overall not too worried. It was after all final’s week at college, which meant a lot of celebratory/nervous drinking, and he lived in the bar district.

The lump twitched and swatted at the offending bat. “S’mmy , when….. when’d y’get catssss”

The orange tabby cat on the man affirmed his drunken slurring that yes, there was a cat present, by flopping on him as the lump sprawled.

Castiel rolled his eyes again, he could call the cops, but it would take at least an hour for them to respond. Even though it was a breaking and entering no one was stabbed yet, and around here even shootings and stabbings were still at least a twenty minute wait time. He could attempt to roll/shoo the man out his front door, but given that the person couldn’t even make it to the futon to pass out he was doubtful of the success of that endeavor.

Three very important finals loomed in his sleep deprived mind. Castiel sighed and grabbed an old patchwork quilt off the back of the futon, spreading it over the man. Because apparently it was not just a drunk passing out in his living room it was a half naked drunk in only a pair of boxers passing out in his living room.

The cat leapt off as Castiel spread the blanket over the man, crawling back up when he was done. The second cat, a gray striped one, decided to come and investigate now that the new thing was covered with old thing and thus slightly more familiar. Castiel sleepily made his way back to his bedroom, keeping the baseball bat in arm’s reach when he passed out again.

-

Castiel woke up with a groan slapping his alarm clock furiously. Stumbling to the bathroom to piss, he remembered the eventful occurrences of last night around four am, went back to the bedroom for his baseball bat, then out to the kitchen. Coffee was in order first before he even considered the strange man in his living room. He could observe the lump over the line of cabinets that separated the open kitchen from the living room.

Light brown hair poked out from under his colorful quilt, both cats seeming pleased at the new warm furniture were curled up on top of him. Castiel squinted in the bright sun light coming through the slatted blinds that were tangled and broken across the open window. Scratching his belly under the soft white tee, black and plaid pajama pants slung low on his hips, Castiel considered the possible ramifications of being friendly to a stranger that fell into his life so unexpectedly.

The coffee was done, the lump was groaning, his cats were stretching and coming in to curl around his legs. Castiel took his pot of coffee - missing it’s lid - and his bat into the living room. Sitting on one of the plastic crates that served as a chair, he poked the lump and sipped straight from the coffee pot.

The lump snuffled and jerked, head poking up further and eyes blinking blearily, before it shot up straight. The quilt fell off broad freckled shoulders, the guy was covered in sharpie graffiti, and indeed only wearing boxers - boxers which had little cowboy’s and horses on them. Castiel should not find this situation oddly endearing in any way, he should find in threatening, but he couldn’t bring himself to as he was far too tired.

"Uh, hey….. you Sam’s new boyfriend or something?"

"Sam is……?"

Eyes green as moss stared around the apartment, plush lips quirking. “This is not Sam’s apartment is it?”

"No."

"Uh…. looking for 234 Union St Apt 23?"

"Well, you are close. This is 234 Union St Apartment 24."

A broad hand reached up and mussed through short hair, purple glitter raining down into his lap.

"Sorry ‘bout that man."

Castiel continued to drink his coffee as he regarded the other. The cats mewled for their breakfast.

"Kinda got an intense stare going on there dude."

"You are covered in sharpie drawings of dicks. And shedding glitter."

The former lump who was now a rather handsome man under the general drunken chaos looked down at himself.

"Huh, so I am."

Castiel drank his coffee.

"So, uh, my name’s Dean. Thanks for not calling the cops, I think… did I break in here last night I vaguely remember, I mean, I usually crawl into my brother’s apartment, got pretty close, I just, uh, sorry shit it looks like I did a number on your blinds huh -"

"Dean." Castiel cut off the rambling apology speech. "Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel."

Castiel decided the guy couldn’t be that bad if he was going to be embarrassed and shy about waking up half naked in a strangers apartment. It beat arrogant and unapologetic. Castiel had too many guys wake up more than half naked in his bed being arrogant and unapologetic, this guy didn’t even make it that far and he was blushing. Castiel almost snickered into his coffee pot at the bright flush of red across the other’s cheeks.

"I have finals in a hour. If you want to take a shower before you leave, as there will be no cover of darkness to hide your shame, you are more than welcome to try and remove that obscene graffiti."

"Shit really, that would be great, thanks."

Castiel waved vaguely behind him, there really wasn’t anyway to get lost in his apartment with how tiny it was.

The lump turned man turned apologetic shower borrower staggered to his feet and past Castiel.

Turning to regard his backside, which was indeed as nice as his front side, Castiel only had one question. His apartment was on the second story, the living room at the front facade of the building had no balcony or walkway and there were no trees nearby.

"One question, if you would, how did you get in that window?"

Pausing at the doorway to the bathroom, the man turned and winked at him, “I’m Batman.”

-

Dean closed the bathroom door behind him and flipped the lid on the toilet. He wracked his brain trying to remember the events of last night, it got more than blurry towards the end, a few black gaping holes from the bar to a private party to stumbling down the street trying to get to Sam’s apartment. He did remember getting to the apartment building and shimmying up a drain pipe. There had been more than one drunken night that he crashed at his brother’s apartment - he couldn’t help it if it Sam decided to get a cheap place in the bar district. Being the gentleman he was, Dean decided it was best not to disturb his brother during finals week by knocking on his door, no, breaking in was a more polite choice. Dude looked like a zombie most of the time but pre-med will do that to you.

He had woken up in strangers houses after drunken shenanigans more than a few times, sprawled on frat house couches, in dorm room beds, dirty shag carpet floors, memorably once in a public fountain. But he’d never accidentally broken into someone’s apartment. He vaguely wondered what kind of guy found a passed out intruder in their living room, covered him with a quilt, then offered him a shower in the morning.

It was either really naive and sweet, or kind of creepy.

Dean nearly screeched when he caught himself in the mirror. He was indeed covered with black sharpie outline dicks that were poorly drawn and wobbly, complete with a cum shot across his nose, poking in the side of his mouth, down his chest. The glitter was more shocking than the juvenile doodles though.

Making quick work of trying to scrub off a layer of skin in the shower, Dean was pleased to note that only a few faint lines of black lingered on his skin afterward. Figuring he could drop by Sam’s to say ‘hi’ afterward, find where he had parked his Impala the night before, and come back to drop off a little cash as a ‘hey sorry about the blinds thanks for letting me crash here’, Dean didn’t feel too guilty about the situation. At least his keys and wallet were in the small pocket of his boxers. He could be a pretty smart drunk sometimes.

Wet hair spiked up and skin rubbed red, in just his boxers, he came out feeling surprisingly awake and not hung over, smelling something cooking in the guy’s kitchen and hoping he could bum breakfast off Sam.

Dean was startled to find a bowl of food shoved at him. The guy who’s place he crashed, Castiel, he was one odd bird, and kinda cute. Dark hair ruffled, loose pajamas hanging off a slender frame, the guy settled on his futon with legs crossed indian style, a replenished pot of coffee in front of him and the food cradled in his hand. The coffee table was a plank of wood over more plastic crates. Dean sniffed the bowl and made his way over to sit down too, never a man to turn down free food.

It looked suspicious though, he recognized the staple of college life - ramen - as the base, but there were leafy green vegetables floating in it and a sunny side fried egg sitting on top. Digging in, Dean found the combination oddly delicious.

"Dude, mff, this is delicious, you should open up a B&B for drunks."

Blue eyes squinted at him, an eyebrow arched up, Castiel quietly eating next to him before nudging the coffee pot over in offering as well.

"Hey so, I’m just gonna drop by later to give you some cash for those blinds, sorry bout that again by the way. I can just uh, drop it in your mailbox if you want….."

"I don’t mind if you stop by."

Dean grinned and wolfed down more of his breakfast. He was still totally going to bum breakfast off Sam too.

"So what tests you got today? What’re you majoring in?"

"I’m not sure yet what I’m majoring in, I’ve just been…. floating around. Let’s see, today I have art history, world religions, and phenomonelogy."

Dean mumbled around a half mouthful of hanging noodles, “Me-nom-ena?”

"Phe-nom-en-ology."

"Phenomenon-me-nom-ena?"

"Phenomenology, the study of the phenomenon, it’s a philosophy class on theories of consciousness and how the external world is interpreted by the mind."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes, Castiel desperately gulping the rest of the coffee.

"Today is the last of my finals. I think I am going to need to imbibe my body weight in alcohol tonight to forget this semester."

"Oh I can help with that Cas."

"Cas?"

"Cas, y’know, short for Castiel. You don’t mind do you?"

"I suppose that’s all right."

“So, you want to go out for drinks later?”

"Are you attempting to murder your liver?"

“My liver is a tough son of a bitch thank you very much.”

Cas looked at him with those intense squinty eyes again, head tilted to the side and lips pursed in a tight line. He had a nice jaw line. Looked like he hadn’t shaved in a couple of weeks though, but he probably hadn’t with school and all.

"All right, come by around eight."

The two cats that had been crunching kibble at the end of the kitchen cupboard divider finished their breakfast too. The orange tabby decided to jump on Dean’s lap and improve his mostly devoured breakfast with cat hair, tail whapping up against the sides of his bowl. The other sat in front of the coffee table and glared, judging him, as if to say ‘you hurt my food source and I will hurt you’. He would not be cowed by a cat.

Tipping the last of the food into his mouth, Dean patted his belly and smiled at Cas.

"Eight sounds good, how bout I take us to dinner to say thanks for breakfast?"

Standing and stretching, putting his bowl in the kitchen sink, Dean had no sense of shame in being half naked around strangers. As a matter of fact, he knew how to use it to his advantage, leaning against the counter and cocking his hips. Castiel was fidgeting with his fork and scratching his cat’s head where it was rested on his thigh.

"Dinner an then drinks it is. Now shoo, I need to have a nervous breakdown before the rest of my finals."

-

Dean stepped out of Cas’ apartment still clad in only boxers, giving a sly grin to the old lady across the hall that gasped at him before she scurried down to the stairwell. One door over was Sam’s apartment, Dean rapping lightly on it, unsure if his brother was awake or not.

Red rimmed eyes and a scruffy mop of unkempt hair greeted him with a grunt.

"Dude, where are your clothes?"

"I don’t know."

“Ok…. can you tell me where you’re dignity is?”

"Don’t need it. Lemme in bitch."

His sasquatch of a brother retreated back into the apartment, leaving the door open. Dean trailed after, sitting at the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen and living room space. A box of lucky charms and a gallon of milk was set in front of him, two bowls and spoons too, Sam settling at a stool next to him with a grunt.

"Hey you’re not killing yourself with school are you."

Sam poured himself a bowl and yawned.

"M’fine. Why’re you so chipper this morning for not knowing where your pants are?"

"Cause I got a hot date tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"With your neighbor Cas."

Sam made a combination choking/laughing noise and glared at him.

"Wait seriously? How do you even know the guy? I live next to him and I barely get a few words out of him at the mailbox."

“I kind of broke into his apartment last night thinking it was yours. He put a blanket on me and fed me breakfast.”

“Dude if you’ve already had breakfast why are you eating my food?”

"Don’t change the topic. Gimme the lo-down, is he a cool guy?"

"I don’t know, we don’t really talk much. Dean, don’t fuck this up."

"What do you mean Sammy, if he’s not your friend anyway…"

“I like him as a neighbor, he’s quiet and unobtrusive. I don’t want him pissed off at me by proxy because he’s pissed off at you.”

"All right, don’t get your panties in a twist, I’ll play nice."

Sam shook his head, pursing his lips before going back to his cereal, mumbling, “God Dean, what is your life even, you break into someone’s apartment and end up getting a date, do you live in a porno?”

"If I lived in a porno we’d of had sex already, clearly this is a romcom. Did I tell you I was covered in glitter and sharpie dicks? He let me shower too."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, unimpressed, before returning to his cereal. Dean figured it was fair enough. He was kind of more curious about Cas now, reclusive, cat owning, breakfast making Cas.

-

Castiel’s day was too twisted up with stress and blind panic to give much thought to the odd turn of events earlier that morning. When he found himself back at his apartment after the last final around five o’clock, he dropped onto his sad little mattress that had no frame or box spring, and tossed around thinking.

It seemed unwise to go out for drinks with someone that broke into his apartment, just on the principle of it, even though the breaking and entering part was a misjudgment. But Castiel did not get out much. He found the company of most people to be difficult and tiring, preferring the quiet of his books and his cats. Yet he craved touch, warmth, like any other young adult he supposed. Life had been so kind as to drop a rather attractive man into his apartment who seemed nice and well intentioned enough. He could at least let Dean explain himself.

Napping fitfully for the next few hours before he rose to feed his cats and shower, Castiel decided he did indeed deserve a reward for slogging through another semester. He still had no idea what he was actually going to graduate with, having gathered eclectic credits in art, philosophy, and english, but there was a humanities major he could hobble together if he shaped his senior year right. After college, well he’d probably work minimum wage and live contentedly with his cats.

A knock at the door had him scurrying to pat down the mess of his hair. At least he’d managed to shave his finals beard off, that had to count for something. And Dean had made the sober effort of wearing pants, he discovered when he opened the door.

Dean was, well he was shockingly handsome when he looked normal. Short hair combed to the side, a cocky smirk on his face, bright green eyes looking Castiel up and down, he had on faded blue jeans and a old band t-shirt for Blue Oyster Cult, the logo cracked and worn. There was a leather bracelet clasped over one wrist, a few silver fingers, an odd bronze amulet on a leather string around his neck. His boots were scuffed and work worn. Castiel might be abashed that he was staring, but Dean was staring back. 

"Hey Cas, here’s for the blinds."

A twenty was passed to his palm, the strings of beads woven around Cas’ wrist chiming as they slid along his forearms. He always liked shiny things, his sister called him a magpie, and since college he’d lost any inhibitions about male’s wearing jewelry. He was pleased Dean seemed to appreciate some adornment as well.

"Oh, you don’t have to - ", Attempting to push the money back, a warm hand wrapped around his and shoved back.

"No, man just take it."

Nodding, Castiel stepped back from the doorway to tuck the bill under a small bowl that held keys and change. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Dude are you wearing a skirt?”

Castiel was indeed wearing a long tiered gypsy sort of skirt, just plain black fabric, which he had found for a dollar at the good will.

Narrowing his eyes as if in challenge, Castiel replied, “Yes, is that a problem?”

"Nah, makes my job easier."

“You make getting under my skirt sound like a laborious task.”

"Ok, how bout hobby?"

"That’s better."

-

Dean rocked back on the heels of his feet as Cas locked up his apartment. He had the perfect place for tonight, Ellen’s bar served the best burgers, they could just go to one joint for food and booze and it was close to the apartment complex.

"I know this place, the Roadhouse, best goddam burgers this whole town. We can drive there if you want but it’s only a few minutes walk away."

Cas lips twitched, Dean wasn’t sure if that was the guy’s version of a smile but he’d take it.

“Walking sounds good.”

Dean side eyed him as they trotted down the stairs, slender hands lifting up his ankle length skirt from dragging on the steps and he was wearing combat boots with rainbow laces underneath that. Dean had never met a guy that could wear a skirt and be intimidatingly masculine at the same time, but damn he pulled it off. He tried not to notice the bounce under the shift of fabric, he did, but he failed miserably.

"Ok hold up, are you wearing underwear?"

"No."

That look, that shifty little squinty look, there was definitely mischief in Cas’ eyes.

Dean found himself looking at Cas more than the sidewalk on their way to the bar. Besides the glass beads around his wrists there was a silver chain dangling from his neck resting over the black tank top that was tight fitted to his lithe frame. There were charms hanging off the chain - Dean recognized most of them - a cross, a yin yang, a little buddha statue, a star of david, a pentagram. He asked about them, and Castiel finally started talking, about religion and spiritualism and culture, saying that you didn’t need one single religion, didn’t need dogma, but you could make your own belief’s like a stain glass window from all the wisdom of all the religions, piece it together to suit yourself and find what you really resonate with.

Cas’ voice was rough and deep, Dean drawn in to it’s cadence, mind wandering to thinking about how that voice would sound after an hour of screaming, or maybe he was a moaner, or maybe he was a quiet gasper - but that would be a damn shame.

Dean wasn’t much of a spiritual guy, gave up religion a long time ago, he felt like he didn’t really have much to contribute but he really liked how the subject made Cas so animated. By the time his little spiel was winding down they were in the bar, scuttling back to a booth around the crowds as Jo spotted him and came over to take orders.

Leaning back with his arms spread over the top of the booth, Dean sipped his beer while Cas practically gulped down a Jack and Coke. He had the wide eyed look of fright that seemed to haunt most students round this time of year.

"Finals go all right?"

"I suppose. How have yours been?"

"I don’t actually go to school here."

"No?"

"Nah, my brother Sam, your neighbor, he’s pre-med here. I just kinda drifted to him and settled down here."

"I see. I’m honestly not sure what I’m doing here myself. I received a full ride scholarship so I took it to get away from my father, but I don’t really have any plans."

"Huh. Well shit you must be smart. I’d take a full ride and just hang around for a few years."

Castiel looked down where his hands were clasped around the clear glass, ice clinking, almost empty already. Dean wondered if he was one of those kinda people that couldn’t take a compliment.

Cas shrugged it off, shifting the conversation, “So, do you work around here?”

"Yeah, I’m a cashier at the porn store downtown."

“That’s charming.”

"Hey don’t knock it, it’s an honest living."

"Actually, I was more wondering if you get an employee discount."

“Well I don’t get an employee discount, but Wednesday is lady’s day, if you come by in a pretty dress I’m sure I could give you the discount, twenty percent off regular price.”

"I will hold you to that."

They both kept catching each other’s eyes, Dean found that Cas didn’t seem to have any problem with staring, but it didn’t make him uncomfortable at all, there was something vividly expressive about Cas’ eyes.

Conversation died down when food arrived, and it was kind of impressive how fast a scrawny guy like Cas could pack it away. Well, Dean shouldn’t really think of him as scrawny, sure he was smaller than Dean but Dean was pretty broad and muscled. This guy looked scrappy, he wasn’t really bulky but he could probably hold his own. The noises he made when he tucked into the burger though, clearly this guy could make a fortune in porn, or as a phone sex operator.

-

Castiel was pleasantly surprised how correct Dean’s assessment that this place had the best ‘goddam’ burgers in town really was. These burgers were more than delicious, they were a spiritual experience. Maybe Cas was half starved, adrenaline wracked, pleasantly drunk and used to living on cardboard food, but by the gods it was a good burger.

Unexpectedly, he found conversation with Dean to be comfortable, there was something that put him at ease in the way the other slouched, glanced at him, flicked his fingers up to ask the waitress to bring another round. Most of the time, his face was split in half with a wide grin, and his lips were sinful just wrapped around the neck of a beer. Castiel ordered a few sets of shots for the both of them, tequila, because nothing said ‘I wanna get fall down drunk, and I want you to be there to fall on’ quite like tequila.

They talked about current jobs, the perks of Dean’s, the position Castiel had procured through a temp agency on a factory assembly line for the summer. Although he hadn’t meant to, conversation turned as well to childhoods, distant fathers and dead mother’s; Castiel found they had quite a bit in common actually. Though he had a lot more siblings than Dean, eight in total, most of whom he was estranged from. Dean lit up when he talked about Sam, and it made Castiel want to get to know his neighbor better.

At some point, Castiel was persuaded to play a round of pool with Dean, although he only knew the game very rudimentally. Of course, Dean was magnanimous enough to teach him some tricks, which really just amounted to the other grinding his hips against Castiel from behind as he bracketed their arms together and shot steadily despite the alcohol. There may have been some groping and neck kissing involved. Castiel was not averse to this.

Deciding he needed to go to the bathroom before they went back to his place, Castiel felt Dean trailing him, how thoughtful, escorting him so he didn’t fall as he swayed unsteadily to the back of the bar. He may have fallen, who knows, if it weren’t for the solid weight of Dean pushing him back against the wall in the dark hallway to the bathrooms, holding him steady like an anchor with broad hands on his hips slipping under the waistband of his skirt.

"Fuck babe you got nice hips."

Calloused fingers dragged over warm skin as he rolled and pushed into the contact, leaning his head back so it was easier for Dean to nibble down his neck, covering Castiel’s body with the circle of his arms, the push of his hips, the heat of his lips, the smell of sweat in late spring heat and cheap liquor. Nimble fingers in short soft hair, Castiel pulled his head back regretfully.

"Bathroom now, then we’ll go back to my place, yes?"

"Hell yeah."

He thought it again, endearing, it was endearing how the pink slip of tongue pushed out to lick lips and Dean eyed him enthusiastically, stepping back to let him push off the wall and down the hall, obviously hard in his jeans, looking at Castiel like he was all the answers a guy like that might want, when he was really just a poor hippy with no direction looking for any kind of reason to keep believing. He wasn’t even sure what he needed to believe in anymore, but it was something, anything right, anything that would fit in the puzzle of his life, and Dean had just the right kind of edges.

-

Dean leaned against the wall and took a shuddering breath while Cas disappeared into the bathroom. He hadn’t been this fucking turned on by a guy in a long long time, and it was not just the tequila talking. It had been one hell of a strange day, but there was something aching in his chest to reach out and covet and wrap up in everything Cas was. It was probably just a one night stand, best to leave it at that, one of those memories that are better because you never really finish what you want, and it’s the possibility left often that makes it sweet like that. Dean doesn’t really do commitment, the whole relationship thing. But he doesn’t know if he can settle for one night with Cas.

Something to think about at a later time, because right now this weird rumpled hot guy in a skirt was coming back out and towards him, pulling him by the hand into the warm night air, leaning against him as they wove down the pavement together. It was a companionable silence, seeded with want eager to blossom, hands roaming under shirt hems and fingers curling around each other’s sides. The raucous noises of parties pulsed in the air, too loud music and shouting students punctuated by shattering bottles every now and then. God bless college towns.

Dean helped hold Cas steady as he fumbled with keys in the lock of his apartment, the cats swarming them as they went it.

"Lao Tzu, Augustine, I know, I know, dinner is late, I apologize, I’ll give you an extra scoop to make up for it. Yes, I know, yes I’m bribing your affection again."

Castiel swayed in the general direction of the kitchen, feeding the cats heaping dishes before turning to Dean with a flush high on his cheeks, “You coming?”

Dean nearly tripped over himself following Cas down the hall. By the time he made it to the bedroom, Cas had stripped off his tank top, tan planes of skin taut over muscle, the room half illuminated by the street light washing in weakly with electro glow. Dean vaguely took in his surroundings, book case and desk on one wall, dresser on the other, mattress on the floor, everything mish mash and beat up, made more pleasant with small statues of idols and stacks of well loved books, strands of beads and crystal hanging in the window, cat toys scattered on the floor. Dean stood at the door frame taking it in, taking in the slim fingers toying with a sash at his waist, the trail of dark hair from his navel dipping lower, chest almost smooth but for a patch over his sternum, and Dean wanted to know how soft his hair was, but then his skirt was falling down to the floor and Dean’s attention just zeroed in on the hard cock twitching between Cas’ legs.

Dean ripped his shirt off smacking his head against the door as he got turned around moving into the room, steady hands on his hips pulling at his belt and Cas was there when he tossed his shirt aside, blue eyes wide and lips parted.

-

Dean was infinitely more attractive without cartoonish dicks scrawled across his body, Castiel hadn’t noticed this morning but he had a tattoo of a flame burst pentagram under the line of his collarbone, dark black ink against smooth skin, it made Castiel curious what it was doing there. The man didn’t seem particularly spiritual much less pagan, and a symbol like that had the weight of meaning, he would have to ask about it later. But for now, he was content to get Dean’s pants off.

Pushing boxers and jeans over the swell of his ass, Castiel smoothed the flats of his palms against the firm skin, fingers gripping in playfully as he rocked forward against the other, both swaying drunkenly. Deciding foregoing any injuries would be best, Castiel dragged them both down onto the lonely mattress he inhabited, covered with bright blue and yellow paisley pattern. Pushing Dean onto his back, straddling strong thighs he noted bowed out, shivering at the touch of fingers tripping down his spine, Castiel fell forward bracing himself on his hands to either side of Dean’s head, nipping up his jaw line.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Sweetheart you can have anything you like from me."

Castiel sucked on the lobe of Dean’s ear while he considered the possibilities, groping around next to the bed into the wooden crate tipped on it’s side that served as a nightstand - slightly more classy than the plastic crates in the living room. The beads still draped down his arms clinked with his movements.

Straightening up and popping the cap on a bottle of lube, Castiel brought one of Dean’s hands up and slicked all four of his fingers, and a lot of his palm too when he squeezed the bottle too hard. Dean didn’t seem to mind, watching him with knowing understanding while a hand splayed over his thigh and curved back around squeezing his ass.

Setting the bottle aside and releasing Dean’s hand, Castiel placed a kiss on his cheek, though he was aiming for the mouth. “I want to ride you, but I want you to stretch me open.”

"Fucking christ, yeah, that sounds good."

Castiel felt lube smeared against his thigh and between his leg while Dean found his way fumbling around. Settling on top of him to kiss those plush lips he’d been watching all night, it may have been drunk and messy but what they lacked in coordination was more than made up for with enthusiasm. Dean tasted like burgers and beer and tequila, Castiel was intent on licking all the flavor of those burgers out of his mouth, all teeth and tongue pushing, rolling, devouring. Reaching between their bodies, Castiel lifted up enough to wrap his hand around both their erections, stroking languidly while he tilted his hips back and up, spreading his thighs to make it easier as Dean slipped past the clench of muscle, twisting and rough but it was perfect in a haze of anticipation and arousal.

Writhing on top of the other with erratic movements, trying to work his hand on their cocks and push back onto Dean, swaying and biting his way down a stretch of neck, Castiel was well ready for more but he didn’t want to stop what they were currently doing, Dean’s free hand petting up his side and over his shoulders, fingers tangling into his hair.

It was at this opportune time the orange tabby cat decided to come in and watch, sitting a few feet from the bed and judging their performance as he licked his paws.

Dean threw a pillow at the cat.

The cat yowled indignantly and retreated back to the hallway.

Castiel smacked his - very firm - pec and glared. “Did you just throw a pillow at my cat.”

"What, it was creepy."

Castiel smacked his chest again. Smoothing his hand apologetically over the red imprint - he didn’t mean to hit quite that hard - he brushed the pad of a thumb over a perky nipple. Dean had small, perky nipples. Nonetheless, Dean of the perky nipples had thrown a pillow at his cat.

"Babe, shh, I like your cats ok, just, close the door?"

Castiel squinted, reaching to his crate turned nightstand and tossing a foil pack on Dean’s chest as he stood. “Have that wrapped when I get back.”

-

Dean didn’t mean to throw a pillow at the cat, but seriously, he didn’t like cats to start with - they were fucking shifty - and it’s glowy little cat eyes were watching them.

Ripping the condom pack open while Cas made his way over the door, Dean watched dismayed as Cas went out in the hall, not real sure what the guy was doing, then he heard him talking to his cat.

"I know Lao, but he has a pretty dick. It’s all right. I’ll buy you catnip tomorrow ok?"

A very naked tousled Cas came back in the room, cock still waving proud, shutting the door behind him and sinking onto the mattress astride Dean’s lap, gripping his cock at the base and lowering down onto it with a single motion, sighing contentedly and wiggling his hips. Dean had no idea why he wasn’t climbing out the window because hey, crazy guy talking to cats, but he knew he had made worse mistakes before and the heat wrapped around his cock made his world shrink down to the head of it.

Dean groaned and slid his hands over firm thighs, watching Cas lifting up and falling, finding his balance with hands pressed down against Dean’s ribs, breath kept trapped and hot under the weight. Swaying in dim light the gleam of glass and metal bouncing on his chest and along his arms cast specs of reflected light along skin shining faint with perspiration.

Wrapping his hands around Cas’ slender waist to the small of his back where the curve of his spine dipped, he pulled the other closer down onto him. Digging the heels of his feet into the mattress and bending his legs to push up into Cas, Dean found a frantic rhythm with him, Cas stretched along his chest with face buried in his neck. Dean could hear short broken moans, fingers digging into the flesh of his waist to guide him harsher down onto the snap of hips, Dean coaxed the gasped out moans into full ragged cries until Cas came shuddering and wailing into the pillow.

Oh yeah, Dean could make anyone a screamer.

Pulling Cas down onto his lap and grinding his hips, thighs shaking and burning, he finished arching off the bed and gasping, Cas pliant and limp atop him, nuzzling into his shoulder.

-

Castiel could feel well used muscles trembling as he kissed a line down the sweep of Dean’s clavicle to lap the sweat from the notch at the base of his neck. The small amulet around the man’s neck poked his chin. Huffing a few breaths until he felt like his arms had bones in them again, Castiel pushed up and rolled off to the side, one leg still slung over Dean’s lap.

“Stay the night?”

“Hey, the mattress is definitely an upgrade from the floor.”

“Open the door so the cats can come in.”

“Really?”

“Doooor.”

Dean grunted as he stood, removing the condom and tying it off, glancing around the room for a bin to toss it before opening the door. The orange cat came in immediately, leaping onto Cas’ hip and glaring at Dean as if to say ‘mine’. Fucking cats.

Dean settled back on the mattress, finding his own space between a softly snoring Cas, his weird orange cat, and now the gray cat that trailed in and sat on top of his feet. It was awesome despite the cats.

-

Castiel woke up to tan stretches of muscles curled next to him and an irate Augustine licking his nose. Crawling over Dean, who grunted and curled back on himself, Castiel made a trip to the bathroom before setting out food for the cats. Shuffling back to the bedroom, still a little tipsy as he leaned against the hallway walls, he plopped back down on the mattress and was immediately wrapped up in strong arms.

“More sleep?”

“Mmffffff.”

Finals were over, his cats were fed, his dick was happy, Castiel would be more than content to laze around for a day with Batman and learn his secrets.


End file.
